From Koenma's desk
by Liola Li
Summary: Rating for colorful language. A collection of one-shot fics of each depicting of a main character's childhood. Kurama (1). More later.
1. Kurama: A mother's love

Title: Dancing Shadows  
  
Rating: PG or PG-13 (for swearing)  
  
Summary: All about Kurama. Plain and simple.  
  
Disclaimer: Oh gosh. This is one of the hardest parts of the entire fic....so I won't say it. ^_^ Anybody who wants to lose their sanity go right ahead and sue me. I need the exercise. )=D - Go on...I double dog dare you to.  
  
Author's notes: Yippee! I'm finally able to do a Kurama fic. Lately I've been seeing so much Hiei-based fic that I began to slowly, very slowly, realize that there isn't enough Kurama stories out there. Don't get me wrong but Hiei stories are getting a bit annoying. What ever happened to that cute bishonen with red hair and green eyes? Do keep in mind that I'm doing this based entirely on -blank- and have no idea for a plot whatsoever. In other words, I'm doing this as I go.  
  
P.S. Uhhhh...MAJOR spoilers up ahead. Better bring a helmet.  
  
P.S.S Yes, I have a Hiei story. Pretty obvious title so check it out.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________  
  
Shuichi Minamino sat on a thick branch of a large cherry tree bursting with the beautiful blossoms of the season. His little hands brushed the petals and even plucked a few to examine them even closer. Below him was a pretty yet modest garden of flowers that Shiori had planted just a few months before. Each unique blend of hues and shades meshed with each other to created the illusion of the promise of a perfect world outside of these walls.  
  
"Shuichi! Shuichi!" echoed a voice from the back porch," What are you doing up there? Please come down before you hurt yourself!". Shiori wore a worried expression on her young face. Wrinkles had already began to appear though it wasn't from age that had withered her.  
  
The young nine year old had an superior look in his eyes as he lazily gazed upon his 'mother'. His hands unfolded and released a stream of pink petals that picked up in the wind and drifted away. "Yes, ma'm," he answered her as he climbed down into her outreached arms. He hated being called that name but there was only a few more weeks left until he could finally become his true self once more: Youko Kurama, the greatest thief of Makai and feared fox-demon.  
  
The woman looked disappointed. As her little boy cushioned himself in her arms, she pleaded to him gently," Shuichi, can you call me mother just once?" He didn't answer but looked at her coldly and slowly pushed himself out of her grip and walked towards the house. Looking back, he observed a look of hurt on the woman's face. A slight streak of guilt appeared but it vanished just as quickly.  
  
Inside, he headed towards the kitchen and sat on an oak chair in front of the dining table. He grabbed his science books and indulged himself in its contents. A few moments passed before footsteps were heard softly thumping on the polished wood floors and stopped near the sink. He looked up at Shiori and saw that she had her head bended down to the dishes. Her hands softly glided through the bubbles on a white china plate. Small tears rolled down her cheeks and dropped to the soapy waters beneath.  
  
He went back to his biology book but a pushy emotion started to ebb at him piece by piece. Kurama knew that the woman had become extremely emotional, especially after the death of his father only two years ago. He should have known better then to cause her more grief. Human emotions are always so complicated but oftentimes, he had experience many of these though he tried his best not to let it get in the way of his greater goal. This woman had fed and took care of him and the knowledge he had obtained from the human schools would definitely come in useful. Maybe, for the last few weeks, he should make an attempt to thank the woman.  
  
Just to ease his conscience which he had unwillingly obtained over the years recovering as a human.  
  
Sighing, he reached for another book with more pictures and less words and walked to her. Pulling on her flowered apron, he asked her politely, "May you read this to me?"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Kurama was found himself enticed by how happy he had made Shiori over the next few weeks. It was the little things that always seemed to give the greatest effect. She had always offered a helping hand but Kurama had always refused it, finding it less complicated if he did it himself. For the first time, he asked for help on his homework assigned to him by the school. His feelings of guilt vanished but he continued. It felt right and the woman had indeed showed more or less 'life' in her eyes at times. But there were fewer moments when she would stare into space and silently cry to herself about the death of her husband or the insecurity of being a good mother.  
  
Kurama had never noticed how much affection the woman had shown him over the years that he had taken for granted. Indeed, he thought it was natural for a human to have the instinct to look after their offspring. What was different was some of the things she did seemed a little unnecessary and meant only for his welfare, something he didn't understand until now. Still, there were things he wanted to do himself, no matter how much Shiori wouldn't allow, like going out at night because of his natural instincts as a fox demon.  
  
As time passed, he found himself wondering about her health after he left. It was only a few more days and he knew it would devastate the human. She was seeing another man. He owned a small grocery shop near his home and reminded him of the other man. Maybe they would have another offspring together. Yes, that would work well. It would take her mind off what is to be.  
  
One day, he climbed back to the same cherry tree. Most of the blossoms have fallen and covered the base with a lovely carpet of soft pink with clusters still remaining on the top branches. Confident on his abilities, Kurama stood on an especially thick lower branch and reached for the upper blossoms. They were so beautiful. 'Darn these small hands,' he thought as his fingers barely brushed the petals. He leaned against the main trunk and stood on the tip of his toes. 'Almost...'  
  
Then suddenly, a lone burst of wind past from the side of him. The tree shook and, with it, the balance of the little redhead. His hands instinctively grasped the nearest thing which was a bare thin branch. Looking down, Kurama noticed that his fragile child body would be severely injured, especially when he had landed on his head. "Shuichi!" Shiori cried from the porch and immediately dropped her flowered tea cup and ran to his assistance. As the twig in his hand cracked, he felt himself being pulled down to the hard ground beneath and closed his eyes, waiting for the upcoming impact.  
  
But it never came. For a few more seconds, he waited for it but he did feel himself landing on something soft. Opening his brilliant green eyes, he saw Shiori looking down on him. Small round tears fell from her half shut eyes, rolled off her cheek, and landed on his chest. He was nestled in her arms with both of them on the ground. After a few more shocked moments ticked by, Shiori stopped crying and pulled her son closer. "Why don't you ever listen to me, Shuichi? I told you not to do that." Though her voice remained calm, Kurama sensed that she was still crying.  
  
He gently pushed himself away and looked at her. He was right. In a swift motion, he glided his hand across her cheek and wiped away the remaining tears. The woman had saved his life. Who knows what could have happened as a result of that fall. His heart was filled of appreciation for her. "I'm sorry, Mommy," he replied, truly meaning it. His arms hugged her neck and crossed tightly behind the back. "I'm really sorry."  
  
Shiori tense melted away as the fear chipped apart. 'That's the first time he called me Mommy," she noted with mild surprise. Smiling, she shakily stood up with the little boy still in her arms. "That's okay. After I clean up a little, how about some lunch?"  
  
Kurama nodded into her shoulder. He owed this woman his life, even after years of causing her to feel inferior towards him as a mother. She didn't deserve to be left all by herself. Besides, he did notice her getting a little weaker in her health. The very least he could do was to make sure she'll be taken care of until she gets stronger.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Oi, I really should finish my stories before starting a new one. For the record, I have no idea where I'm going with this story. Wishin' for a dream tonight. Hope that it isn't my usual toilet-chasing-me one either. That'll make a pretty weird fanfic for Kurama.  
  
Please-you know what? Screw the politness. Its 3 o' clock so excuse the rudeness. Press the freakin' purple button. There I said it! 


	2. Hiei: The 'runt'

Title: Through the strength  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Collective short works on each of the Reikai Tentai's childhoods.  
  
Chapter summary: Hiei's first years.  
  
Author's notes: I decided rather than make a story about Kurama, I'll just write a bunch of short stories to practice my skills on. Warning: Angst since this is our little Hiei. Spoiler warning if you're not familiar with Hiei's childhood/background.;) But I doubt anyone reads this anyway.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Vermon. All of them. I don't even know why I consider surrounding myself with these low-class weaklings that don't even care to bathe. I might be the youngest but Tsuzakii, the apparent leader, knows I can easily outdo him in strength and intelligence. But they still greatly outnumber me. I might be strong but taking out an entire band of demon thieves wasn't a smart thing to do. Not until I get stronger. Or bored. Whichever comes first.  
  
A few hours after looting an inn and half the idiots are already drunk. Hanging from the low branch of a tree, I could just see beyond the dark barren hills of Makai. My eyes grazed the dark heavens for any sign of the answers I seek. To the questions I hear resounding inside my head over and over. Each day of my waking and dreaming hours.  
Any sign at all.  
  
I fingered the small gem that hung around my neck. The only shred of my past I was found with and the only thing Tsuzakii allows me to keep for my obedience. I held it out to the moonlight so that the whole gem seemed to glow with an ominous sheen.  
  
"Hiei!" a deep voice hollered, sending a wave of crows to take flight. "Where the hell is that stupid kid?!!"  
  
I lazily gazed down at Tsuzakii. He and his men were all huddled in the circle of warmth from the ablazed logs that I had collected earlier. I quickly tucked the pendent under my shirt so he wouldn't steal it from me. Obediently, but reluctantly, I stepped down and faced the seven feet tall monster.  
  
His otherwise green face had a tint of red to match his eyes with his thick dirty blond hair. The odor that emitted from him was flaming my nostrils; I had to take a half step back so I wouldn't get a headache. With a half drunk, yet obliviously unintelligent, look on his face, he swung the huge spiked club over is shoulder and bended down so that we were eye to eye. I held my blank expression and didn't move an inch.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked in a tired and disgusted tone.  
  
His face scrunched up in anger as grabbed my upper arm and pulled me close to him. Shit, his breath smelled worse than his body odor. "Listen to me you smart-ass. You better be damn grateful I took you in or you'll be dead by now." I glared at him angrily but stayed silent, clenching my teeth. The sound of the others laughing and talking ringing in the background only fueled my anger.  
  
My silence made him stood back up and smirk. I still held my glare but it was broken by the impact of Tsuzakii fist slamming into my stomach. "Good boy. Now go and fetch some more wood." He gave a snicker and walked back to the celebration. I stood up, clutching my abdomen in throbbing pain.  
  
Damn him. Someday I swear I'll wipe that stupid smirk off his face. Oh well, I've gotten what I was after. Did he really think that I would honestly let him touch me with those disgusting hands for nothing? With a smirk, I drew out a small glass orb that fit right in the middle of the palm of my hand. It emitted a small white glow and its slight warmth seems to suggest it as something alive.  
  
The orb of prophecy. Such a valuable priceless treasure that offers something I can find nowhere else. Our recent robbery had shown that the innkeeper had questionable customers from one time or another. Seems like the crooked innkeeper couldn't help himself from stealing such a priceless wonder from a recent drunken merchant that had resided there one night.  
  
I was still amazed by how easily it was to quickly grab it from Tsuzakii pouch. I sat on the nearby clutter of bushes and hid behind the bushes. Hmm, how does it work?  
  
I've heard of it from stories from the places I've traveled to but the extremely rare oddity's workings haven't been totally uncovered. All I know was that it was going to give me answers to five of my questions. This little ball of light can answers the questions that have been ringing inside my head.  
  
I rubbed it furiously between my hands. Nothing  
  
I put it against my forehead and asked the questions mentally. Nothing.  
  
I threw it as hard as I could against the nearest tree. Nothing...but I didn't really expect to anyway.  
  
Picking it up, I rubbed the clinging dirt off of it and sat back down, staring at it. "How the hell are you supposed to work?" I whispered in frustration.  
  
The thing started glowing brighter. Suddenly, a small mist surrounded it. As it subsided, the once clear orb held a small oblong picture of me as I had asked the question just a second ago. Only four more questions then. With my mouth slightly a gaped, I whispered an 'oh' and proceeded in asking my remaining questions.  
  
With a dry gulp, I whispered, "Where did I came from?"  
  
The picture of myself cleared and another mist came forth. When the orb appeared, it held a picture of an island. What was strange was the island seemed to be floating in the sky as clouds swirled around it. I could just see the miniature people walking around the interior. Almost all of them seem to be females. Wait, I've heard of this type of demon. What were they called? The Koorime was it?  
  
But how could that be? I definitely can't be an ice apparition since I've shown no sign of being one. Besides, the Koorime were all females and 'clone' themselves every century or so. This didn't make any sense. Was I part Koorime?  
  
I can't afford the time to ponder this. Three questions left. "Why was I abandoned?"  
  
The mist once again appeared and subsided. Instead of a short moment, there seems to be flashes of sequencing events. That's when I first saw what seem to be my mother and me as a child. With sea-green hair and delicate red eyes, her face showed sweet kindness I've never before was able to see but something was amiss. She was crying and on her knees in front of a makeshift court. Was she being judged? What had she done wrong?  
  
A fellow Koorime, though aged, looked forlorn as she stood at the background, holding a small bawling child wrapped in black. My mother, in white, was obviously hysterical as she reached out to the baby the aged one held closely in her arms.  
  
"Please! I beg of you! Don't do this! Allow me to be exiled with both my children, instead! Please! Don't let him die!"  
  
The Koorime who sat on the other side of the high desk held onto their stone-face appearance. "You have caused this entire island.... YOUR ENTIRE KIND...to be in great danger by bringing forth this child. A part fire demon in a world of ice apparitions is intolerable. Not only have you broken sacred traditions but have cursed all of us!" spoke the high chancellor in the center chair in a stern voice.  
  
"But, we will grant the other a place in our island. Unfortunately, this one," she pointed a finger at the baby wrapped in the dark shawl," Will be abandoned on Makai!"  
  
My mother gave a wail. "No! Please!" she broke into tears as I watched them solidify into trademark gems that slightly bounced off the gray hard floor. "HE'LL DIE!"  
  
"That is out of our hands." was the reply as she was led away.  
  
I was numb after seeing the event that unfolded before him. So I'm part Koorime and fire demon? My mother didn't have a choice on my abandonment. The others did. For a moment, I wondered what it would've been like if I did get exiled with my mother. Maybe things woudn't have bee-  
  
Wait a second. My mother had stated both. Was there another? Do I have a younger sibling? I gazed at the ball. It had revelaed so much to me thus far but the urgency of seeing if I had a sibling ate me up inside.  
  
"Do I have a sibling?"  
  
The mist rose once more and I took the last glance at my mother. This time, it revelaed a beautiful girl with almost exact likeness of the rest of the Koorime. She was the same age as me; wearing an aqua kimono and a red sash tied around the waist. The background had light falling snow and included snowcapped trees behind her. A bundle of small creatures surrounded her and begged for her attention. With a smile, she held onto a white rabbit and softly bushed her small fingers through its fur.  
  
My heart melted. I wasn't alone and had a sibling! She was almost exactly the opposite of me but, considering the facts, we seem to be twins. A shadow of a smile crept up on my lips as I further analyzed her. She seemed to be extremely kindhearted for all those animals to be with her.  
  
As I watched her lay down the rabbit and trudged the snow towards a fawn, I saw her fell. I moved closer to the image to see if any harm was done to her but all she did was giggle and stood up again.  
  
It was then that I realized the most important goal of my life. I wanted to protect her. She was a Koorime. Therefore, her powers were limited and weak. My thoughts raced at the prospect of what may happen to her as she grew. I know firsthand what would happen to a girl like her in a world like Makai.  
  
I laid a hand and touched her gentle smiling image. "I'll find you and I'll protect you. Promise." As if on cue, she spun around and looked- directly-in-my-direction.  
  
"There's going to be a storm," I saw her mumble quietly; she turn to the creatures," You all better go or it'll be too late."  
  
Before I ask where to find her, the orb was ripped away from my eyes by a familiar large hairy hand.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, boy?!!" Tsuzakii hovered overme. His face expressing upmost anger but it quickly turned to shock at the sight of the mist from the orb. "What the f-?"  
  
Tsuzakii stared into it with a dumbfounded expression as the sight of me asking all those questions. When it was finished, the whole orb turned deep black. That was the end of it's answers.  
  
"You stupid kid!!" screamed the outraged demon. He swung his spiked club towards me in a menacing stance. "I could've used this to ask how to break into ultimate treasures!" His foot landed into my stomach..hard. I was sprawled across the leaves, trying to stand up. This was the final straw. Tsuzakii has only been this angry three times. Each time he killed at least two of his own men or the innocent bystanders that happened to be there by fate.  
  
But I was equally angry. This fool had taken me away from founding out where my sister resided. Kept me from protecting her. I watched silently as he threw the useless orb at my direction. I moved to the side and easily avoided being hit.  
  
I was sick of obeying him. Sick of being treated as an underling when I deserve much MUCH more respect. I hated, with every fiber of my physical being, that disgusting demon before me. I drew my katana. It was a little large for my age but I held it comfortably.  
  
I could feel Tsuzakii getting nervous and his eyes filled with a flash of sudden fear. With a smirk, I positioned myself so there was no escape. "Bye," I said without a trace of remorse for what I'm about to do.I moved, with incredible agility, and landed right in front of him.  
  
He fell back on his hands. With the instinct of defense, he swung his club at me...and missed. I stood on his large belly and looked him in the eye. "You should've killed me when you had the chance," I said and plunged the tip of the blade into his heart. With a final shudder and blood spilling from the wound, he made a final attempt at grabbing my neck before slipping away to final darkness.  
  
It was then that one of the theives emerged. He looked paralyzed at the sight of the group's 'runt' hundching over a dead leader, fresh blood dripping from the balde. One by one, the other's also appeared. All with the same silent expresion.  
  
"Y-You couldn't.." stuttered one. "Tsuzakii-"  
  
"I did." I stated, pointing my katana at them. "Attack me if you wish to see proof." With a menacing growl, I added,"I need the practise."  
  
They were all speechless. They've all noticed how I fight during our frequent robberies. They've all seen me practising. With a scream, they all ran at diffrent directions into the woods and disappeared, leaving me completely alone.  
  
Their cowardice was always so amusing to me.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
And that complete's my installment of Hiei's childhood! ^^; Whoo hoo! Okay, the orb of phrophecy and the leader's name were made up but practically everything eles is true..or the idea of it.=] REVIEW.  
  
Next installment: Yusuke Urameshi. 


End file.
